Land of the Leprechauns
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Jane and Lisbon in Ireland. What possibly could go wrong?:D
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Well as many of you guys might know I live in Ireland born and raised in the small little place so I thought I could maybe write a little something: D

I`m guessing you guys do know there's other counties/states (well Ireland is a state in itself but I`m trying to simplify it for you guys here!) in Ireland other than Dublin right? So this story won't be based in Dublin but rather in a little place called

I hope you like I have really no idea where this is going so depending on the reviews I get and if you want me to continue I will...as I said I have no idea where this is going so I will probably think of something really random to throw in here!

Enjoy!

----------

Lisbon sat at her desk; she was fidgeting which was not a good sign, defiantly not for her. Jane had been pestering her all day, well all week about having no holidays and that California sucked because it was so sunny all the time so it felt like he was on holiday anyway. He was just so used to moaning that his voice had gotten even whinier over the days. Lisbon had decided that enough was enough. If he was so pissed at the weather then she should just book them away for a week in one of the wettest countries you could ever step your foot into.

Ireland. Land of Leprechauns, supposed red haired people and green. Lots and lots of green.

She felt relief wash over her as she saw `flights purchased` appear on screen and she leaned back to close her eyes when she heard a large crashing sound and saw Jane running through her office slamming his fists down on the table. She looked at her door and back to him who had reddened cheeks and was trying to breathe at an even pace. "Firstly have respect for the door and secondly what the hell were you at?"

"Running"

"Well done, point out the obvious now really what were you running for?" she asked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as he still stayed in his position.

"A bumblebee"

"Oh c`mon"

"But lizzboonn...I am allergic to bumblebees I dont want to be all swollen from a bee"

"Whatever"

"Fine suit you, be snappy while I take a snooze on the couch, rethink what you say before you say things Lisbon" he chirped, wandering out of her office until she stopped to think back over and make sense out of what he just said and dragged him back into the office.

"I just booked you a flight to knock airport a few minutes ago so be happy"

He screwed his nose up in confusion and tilted his head.

"Knock airport?"

"Yes knock airport" she sighed, tidying her desk up and he looked back at her again.

"Where's that?"

"West of Ireland"

"Ah Ireland...why are we going to Ireland?"

"To keep you quiet for a few weeks" she replied plainly, no emotion in her voice what-so-ever and looked at him again.

He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug and let go smiled down at her and she snorted. Thank God the team was going not just the pair of them.

"Ireland, really Lisbon you'd do that for me?"

"Actually I did it more for my own well being but I guess my well being has to count as yours too so you're welcome"

"Don`t tell-"

Before she could finish her sentence Jane was out in the bullpen, broadcasting his news to the agents and she shook her head. That man would be the death of her, she just knew it.

------

Ok I admit this isn't that good, well it's not good at all but I got really bored and felt like writing...

Hope you got something to enjoy from that and I`ll try to make future chaps better even if it a really small story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello howz all? Well the plane scene now I hope you like! I'm just uploading these one after another so thanks for the reviews if I got any!

Disclaimer: I own my Irish accent, does that count (apparently I dont have a really strong Irish accent, like the Irish people you see on TV who have really strong accents but I just dont and apparently I dont look Irish either!) or so my friends tell me... Oh btw, some countries have crazy stereotypes for the Irish! I can honestly say there are more people with brown hair and blue eyes than there are those who have red hair and green eyes...srsly!

* * *

Lisbon tugged her bag along after her; she couldn't believe it a whole week stuck in country she had no idea about with none the other than...JANE. Grace had to stay in Sacramento, Rigsby felt that Ireland wouldn't fund his needs of American food and Cho didn't want to come, so she was stuck with Jane.

They were boarding the plane and Jane was walking right behind her, not once letting her out of his sight which made her feel awful. They took their seats and Lisbon sat at the windows seat which got Jane started.

"Shut up and sleep Jane I`m tired" she moaned, snuggling up against the window as he sighed. `No point in arguing with an irked cop` he thought and he began to look about the place, observing the passengers as Lisbon drifted to sleep. He chewed on a jelly snake that he snatched from Lisbon's bag to help her when taking off but he guessed they were useless to her now.

He pulled out a little Irish pocket dictionary he bought for the trip and begin to look up random words, trying to properly form a sentence.

"Patrick Jane is ainm Dom" he repeated over and over again, adding a slightly ridiculous farmer's accent on to have men glare at him. He was learning something; they had no right to judge him!

"Ta me I ngrá le Teresa" he chuckled as he received stares from red haired women so assumed they were Irish leprechauns. He didn't care if he just told the whole plane that he was in love with Teresa but 56 % of the people probably wouldn't have known what it meant anyway.

He looked through the dictionary a little more; he couldn't believe the amount of words he was getting from the small book. He just hoped Lisbon was sleeping and that she wasn't actually awake...she had mentioned someone in her family was Irish so chances were she knew a few words herself.

"Hello sir, would you like something?" a young woman asked, wheeling a metal cart in front of her and he shook his head and she continued on with a smile as he resumed looking at the dictionary.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lisbon asked after a few hours as she stretched and pouted as she looked at Jane who seemed to be comfy on his side of the chair.

"Learning Irish" he muttered and she scrunched up her nose and snapped the dictionary from his hands. He frowned, putting on his puppy dog eyes and she glared at him and mocking smile playing at her lips.

"Hey what was that for?!" he exclaimed and she raised her eyebrows.

"You don`t need to be fluent in Irish to go to Ireland" she pointed out and it was his turn to look surprised.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Aha"

Lisbon looked at him in confusion as he crossed his legs and began looking through a travel brochure. She was damned for going on a trip with him since the very beginning she would be damned.

"Aha? Aha what?"

"Is maith liom-"

"Shut up Jane, you are not gonna be speaking Irish for the rest of the journey"

Jane looked saddened at this and placed the brochure back into the pouch of the chair in front of him and sat looking at people again. They were sitting up the front closest to the kids and he could see this little boy with glasses and dark hair wave at him and he grinned, waving back. He could see the mom smile at him for his obvious love of kids and he nodded turning back to Lisbon.

"Lisbon what are your views on kids?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows, backing herself slowly to the window while looking at him warily.

"Why?"

"Curious" he shrugged.

"Nice...I guess? Why what have you planned for me now?"

"Would you ever like to have kids?" he questioned and he could swear he saw her face turn a slight shade of pink.

"Yea...I mean no...Yea-I don`t know Jane!"

"Ok" he smiled, seeing her get quite flustered. He couldn`t see how she could be embarrassed over such a simple question but smiled. He knew this was gonna be fun and hell would he enjoy it!

* * *

Wow this was longer than I had expected! Reviews are appreciated and I honestly have no clue where this is going so if you have any suggestions on what they could do feel free to let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you to Koezh, rigspeltforeverxx, .Caskett, Princess Popsicle and Sarcasm-The Lowest Form of Wit for your great reviews :) I`m thinking of where I`m gonna have them staying...maybe Galway I`m not sure...

Disclaimer: Don`t own anything to do with the mentalist and the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson=]

* * *

Jane grabbed Lisbon's bag from the overhead rack and handed it down to her as she thanked him and she wandered off ahead of him, leaving the plane and Jane yelped once he got out. The rain came pouring down on them and his eyes widened towards Lisbon who smiled back looking quite used to this.

"Lisbon why is it so wet?!" he shouted over the rain and even with him yelling she had trouble hearing him.

"What?" she shouted back as he ran over to her in his three piece suit that began to stick to his skin and got down to her level.

"Do you know how insulting that is?" she asked and he shrugged, running with his bag over his head, trying to protect his `valuable` golden locks.

"I`m sorry why is it so wet?"

"It`s Ireland, get used to it"

"What's the matter with you?" he asked and she rolled her eyes as they reached the door to the airport and sighed in relief from the warmth.

"Nothing, I`m cold and wet and I`m stuck with you. How do you expect me to feel?" she asked turning to him and he rummaged in his sports bag and pulled out a hoodie and hung the hood from her head so it looked like a cape then he turned to look hurt and she sighed, pulling the hoodie from her head and put it on.

"Thanks" she muttered and he grinned. He knew how forced that was for her to say that to him but it made her smile a little.

They eventually got their luggage and left the airport standing outside waiting for a taxi or bus to come pick them up. Jane looked at Lisbon who was trying to ignore him and grinned as he rocked back and forth on the curb and started singing out of the blue.

"_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door, guess this means you take back all you've said before._

_Like how much you wanted, anyone but me, you said you`ll never come back but here you are again"_

"Jane shut up, people are trying to catch a Taxi here" Lisbon muttered, her cheeks going red in embarrassment as he continued not listening to a word she said.

"_Cuz we belong together now, where ever you're lying here somehow, you gotta piece of me and honestly_

_My life, my life, would suck, would suck without you!!!!!"_

"Thank you God!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm and dragged him to a silver- normal- looking- car taxi and got in and he waved to his few admirers he had gained while singing. She turned to him as they paid the fare, quite expensive even for the foreign exchange in cash but at least they had gotten away from the rain, just watching as it hit down on the car.

"What the hell was that all about?" she snapped and he smiled back at her, looking out the window and then back to an irritated Lisbon.

"What was what about?"

"Jane don`t test me"

"I`m not!" he exclaimed, looking at her like it was the most bizarre accusation in the world. She snorted looking out at the green fields and blue tractors slowing them down in front of the taxi.

"Why did I do this?" she asked herself and Jane looked really hurt at her words and glanced over at her.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked and she looked over at him with a smug look and it softened as she saw his face.

"Meh, I can deal with you... but you are a pain in the ass "she smiled and his face relaxed as she tapped him on the arm.

"Thanks" he answered sheepishly and she noticed him slouch back into the couch but tense.

"You know I didn`t mean it" she said and he glanced at her then down to his clasped hands.

"Of course. Don`t worry I know" he grinned back and she smiled, leaning back into the chair as they continued the journey down the wet Dual carriageway...not knowing what they could do for the next week.

* * *

Yea I will agree with you if you say this wasn`t as good=D Reviews are appreciated guys thank you! Lynne xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank you for the great reviews last chappie! More Jane speaking Irish in this one:)

* * *

"I can sense your boredom Lisbon" Jane muttered as he watched her stare out the widow looking as the road flapped past them.

She glared at him as she looked back out the window. She was already missing home; she missed the smell of her car. Yes her car but it was cinnamon and it smelled nice. Who cares if she liked her car smell?

"You miss your car" Jane stated and she rolled her eyes, leaning her head against the cold window.

"No I don`t"

"Yes you do"

"Can you stop reading my mind for one freaking second please?" she exclaimed shooting him daggers and he was instantly silenced at her slightly `harsh` words. He didn`t exactly mean to read her mind, he was just so bored out of his mind. It`s not like he had anything to do since the taxi driver was to busy focusing on the road than worrying about what was happening in the back seat.

He sat back into his seat and watched the rain fall slowly down the window. Maybe this could be a good thing, coming to Ireland. Some him and Lisbon time alone...he waggled his eyebrows at this and he could swear he could see the driver give him weird looks in the mirror. "_Cen fath go bhfuil muid gach rud a dheanamh do bhealach a dheanamh?"_

Lisbon looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows. _What the hell? I thought I told him to quite speaking Irish!_

"_Cad e?"_

"What do you mean _what?_!"

"_Cad e?"_

"I thought I told you to stop speaking Irish and that you don`t need it and what the hell was all that gibberish you just said?" she asked and he grinned, he loved cracking her up. One of the many highlights in his day.

"I asked you why do we have to do everything your way? Anyways why do we have to? I never asked to come here"

"Eh you got a free holiday out of my money be grateful"

"It's raining" he muttered, earning a whack to the arm to which she scolded him. It`s not his fault he didn`t like it to rain, it was never going to clear up. Never! At least that's what he thought in his odd mind.

"Yea and it`ll clear up! Jeez do you think it rains in Ireland all the time?" she asked and he shrugged, it wouldn`t really surprise him if it did. She rolled her eyes skyward and pulled out her phone seeing her network had changed and flicked down through random stuff until she finally gave up. She had to admit it was quite boring trying to ignore him. I mean really boring.

They could feel the taxi come to an abrupt halt and the driver say something and they both looked at him. Neither had a clue what he said so smiled and thanked him as they ran in the lobby of some hotel and they looked up to see "Limerick strand hotel" engraved into a slab of marble high above them. Jane ran straight for the couch and lay down, pressing his face into the cushions of the bright red chairs as Lisbon walked over to the reception desk to see a dark haired 20-ish woman sitting back in a swivel chair clicking away at the computer before her.

Lisbon whirled around and waved Jane over and he did so, standing next to her as he smiled down at the woman who noticed their presence and a wide smile broke out on her lips.

"Dia duit"

"Jane stop" Lisbon whispered under her breath and Jane smirked looking back at the woman. "Dia is muire duit"

"Jane what are you talking about?"

"Just greeting her is all" he shrugged to which she rolled her eyes.

"Can we make an advanced booking?" Lisbon asked as Jane wandered off again looking about the rather large lobby. It had a plush feeling to it of warmth and comfort but he knew there was something odd about the place. Or maybe it was just the fact it was so comfy. He continued walking about the place and branched off into a bunch of long corridors with swirly patterns on the floor. He never seemed to understand that. Any hotel he ever set foot into always had swirly patterns on the floor so his eyesight went all weird like he was drunk or was it there just to confuse the people who had been drinking?

He heard shuffling down the hall behind him and a little girl ran straight into him as he steadied himself to not fall to the ground. He kneeled down to see her giving him the deer in headlights look and he grinned.

"Hey you ok?" he asked and she nodded, her little pigtails bouncing as she looked up at him.

"Uh huh, what's your name?"

"Patrick" he smiled and she tilted her head. "I`m Melissa"

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed running down the hall and he turned around as the little girl ran to her mom who was standing at the top of the hall.

"Yes Lisbon?" he questioned and she raised her eyebrows as she unlocked a door right down the hall.

"Don`t yes Lisbon me" she muttered and he grinned.

"Yea Lisbon" he answered back and she just rolled her eyes she had given up on trying to take this man seriously.

"Here`s our room"

"Oh a double bed!"

* * *

Yea so...what did ya think? I know total failure (in my opinion anyway)! Haha no school today delighted! I really feel like playing sims3 right now or making a YT video! Hmm but I`ll post my Fics first:) lynne xx


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Land of Leprechauns: (lol it's so funny trying to say that in a serious voice when not knowing the whole time what it abbreviated to)_

"_Here`s our room"_

"_Oh a double bed!"_

Lisbon left her gym bag down on the dining table in the main room. She didn`t really like the room, it was splashed with an array of colours starting from Green to orange, red to purple all to which just irritated her. They were too happy, too spirit lifting for her unhappy, dull mood. What she needed was lots of Black and brown, depressing colours to make her feel at least a little comfortable. She wandered over to the couch and slouched down on it, taking the remote into her hands and looking at it for a moment.

She watched Jane standing at the countertops at the kitchen surfaces frowning, he didn`t look too happy. Maybe he didn`t want to be here either or maybe the room was too colourful for his mood. She couldn`t see what he was unhappy for he had to be one of the happiest people she had ever met, so cheerful yet covering up a traumatic past. Maybe that was it, that little girl reminded him of his lost daughter but she didn`t want to ask him about that right now.

Jane stifled a yawn as he opened up the fridge, the white and plastic insides staring back at him only 2 water bottles sat in the door tray. He pulled them out and put them back on the counter and went in search for some food. They had to have something in here right? In a small press, he found a packet of microwave popcorn and threw it into the microwave, watching as it spun around on the glass plate.

Around and Around. So slow yet it smelled so good.

Lisbon could feel her taste buds tingle and feel suddenly hungry. The blonde haired consultant retrieved the popcorn from the microwave and made his way to the couch crossing his legs as he sat down beside her and split and brown paper bag in two and lay it out on his lap. She looked at him for a moment then tore away her gaze, looking down at her hands and frowned, She missed home, this time of years she`d be visiting her brothers and their families but no she decided to bring her consultant to a country that she was already home sick in.

"I know you don`t want to be here" his voice chirped and Lisbon turned to look at him, his face serious as were his blue eyes.

"I`m fine"

"I didn`t ask you that"

"Really Jane, It`s ok...it`s a holiday. Just enjoy it as much as you can because chances are you might not get to go away for another while"

He frowned. They had to do something, anything just to enjoy being here apart from eating popcorn that is.

"Can`t we enjoy it together?" he asked and she glanced at him a smile twitching at her lips.

"I guess"

"Wanna do some sight seeing tomorrow?"

"Do we have to?"

"We can get coffee"

"Ok!"

* * *

Yea I was really tired and irked when I wrote this yesterday reason being why its not funny sorry:L

Thanks for checking this out guys and also thank you for all who read my last chapter your reviews mean alot guys!

Lynne xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Wow I haven`t updated in...*goes back to check* whoa march 30th? I`m sorry for leaving you that long :) I wanna say I big thank you to: FARISWHEEL, The Mentalist Rules, .Caskett, Koezh, Rigspeltforeverxx, TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies , LOLY POP XD and Simonisthecuttestmentalist for all your great reviews! Couldn`t believes I got so much feedback for that chapter...! Really I love you guys; it means the world to me when I get your reviews!

Jane and Lisbon reached the lobby at last and she could see him giving her looks from beside her. She shifted uncomfortably as they began to walk to the door and he held it open for her, finally breathing in the fresh air.

"Right so what are you looking at me for?"

"Me?"

"Jane you`re the one who is really annoying me now" she pouted and he shrugged, raising his eyebrows as they still stood at the front entrance.

"Ok, so where do you want to go first?"

"I thought you said we were getting coffee?"

"Oh yeah sure, I wonder does limerick have any street vender's?" he asked himself, darting his eyes about the place until Lisbon just rolled her eyes and started walking in a direction that looked like there was a park at the end. Jane noticed her missing and then quickly spotted her up the street and chased after her.

"Lisbon what was that all about?"

"Jane stop annoying me"

"I`m not!"

"Oh please stop acting so innocent, I`m looking for coffee ok?" she exclaimed giving him the evil eyes and he raised his eyebrows in surprise and then according to him found the best possible solution.

"Jane-" she was too late, he had already sprinted on over to a bunch or teenage guys sitting up on a wall chewing gum and drinking coca-cola.

"Hi, a fhios agat cá bhfuil an venders caife thart anseo?" he seemed confident in his approach but instantly seemed quite petrified of the taller and stronger teens.

"Mick, what the fook is he sayin`?" one asked in a thick accent, his blue eyes boring into Jane`s scull and he gulped.

"The idiot is speakin` Irish"

"Listen right? Buzz off we don`t want to hear your crap" he said quite forcefully approaching Jane who starting looking around for Lisbon who was face palming herself.

"Li-Lisbon!" he called and she jogged on over, separating the two men.

"Step back" she ordered and his eyes narrowed on her as she grabbed Jane by the arm.

"I`m not gonna listen to you lady" he snorted and she arched a brow, showing him her badge and he stepped back.

"Glad that`s cleared" she sighed pulling Jane well away from the crowd and onto another street and turned back towards him.

"For god sake Jane can you stop asking people stuff in Irish? They _don`t_ understand you!"

"Well I didn't understand a word they said either...come on Lisbon, who in the world says `Fook`"

"It`s they`re _accent_ Jane, you just gotta deal with it"

"Are they all so... violent?"

She looked at him curiously as they eventually found a small coffee shop in the heart of a park and wandered up to the queue waiting to order.

"Who?"

"Irish Kids?"

"No...You just got on _his_ bad side is all. Black coffee please" she added when the vender took her order and eventually got her coffee, taking a sip of it and sighed at how good it felt.

Jane got his tea too and they both approached the fountain and sat at the side.

"So are you liking it at all here now?"

She tilted her head, slightly smiled and then nodded. "Yea it`s not too bad, the coffee`s good!"

"So is the tea" he grinned and she smiled brightly until he leaned over and embraced her tightly and she almost choked over her coffee.

"Jane?" she asked, as he still kept a tight grasp on her and finally let go.

"Thank you"

"What was that for?"

"Thanks for coming here with me and enjoying it with me and...for giving me a hug"

"I didn`t give you a hug"

"You hugged back"

"Jane you`ll be the death of me you know that?"

He grinned what was he meant to say to that? They both sat there for a little longer until their hot beverages were gone and smiled at each other...He had a really good feeling about this, not just because they were away from home but for another reason...He was getting closer and closer to the woman he secretly loved...

Ok so yet again, not a great chapter but I wanted to update something :) so I went with this! Hope you were somewhat able to enjoy this and btw, "Fook" is sorta how some people pronounce "Fuck" here, I just say the latter haha:) oh well...bye! let me know if you want more ;)

Lynne xx


End file.
